


Haikyuu Smut Drabbles

by bokutosbunny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bratting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Pet Names, Smut, Squirting, Sweet Talk, Vaginal Fingering, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosbunny/pseuds/bokutosbunny
Summary: Reuploads of my Tumblr drabbles because they aren't showing up in the tags. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 78





	1. Behave for Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw!!
> 
> warnings: dom!reader, mommy kink, pegging, (light) brat taming, dirty talk, begging
> 
> a/n: this one was kinda long LMAO I just wanna wreck tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw!!
> 
> warnings: dom!reader, mommy kink, pegging, (light) brat taming, dirty talk, begging
> 
> a/n: this one was kinda long LMAO I just wanna wreck tobio 

“Agreeing to you putting a silicone dick up my ass was one thing,” Kageyama paused, drawing in a deep breath, “But you want me to what?” Kageyama barked, absolutely pissed off at your suggestion that he would call you mommy during tonight’s session.

“C’mon Tobio! You said I could be in charge tonight!” You whined, giving him puppy-eyes, as you lubed up the strapon.

Kageyama gave no reply, and you followed his eyes to see him mesmerized with each stroke of the strapon. His face turned rosy and his eyes clouded, his chest rising and falling in tune with your strokes.

You smirked, pleased to see him slowly become interested, and by the looks of it, extremely turned on.

“You like watching mommy stroke her big cock, tobio?” You cooed, slinking across the bed akin to a prowl, the lusty look in your eyes making Kageyama choke up, feeling small and oh-so submissive under your hungry gaze.

Harshly, you grabbed his chin, forcing him to look down as you lined up with his tight hole. “You’re gonna behave for mommy, aren’t you?” You growled, feeling him gulp under your tight grip.

Displeased, you delivered a quick smack to his thigh, making him hiss.

“Yes… m-mommy…” Kageyama muttered in embarrassment, eyebrows knit together and hazy eyes avoiding your sharp gaze.

“Good boy Tobio,” You responded, beginning to push in, “Now watch mommy fucking destroy you.”

“Fuck—more…” Kageyama groaned, rolling his hips against you.

“You want more, slut?” You snapped, pinching one of his nipples, making him whimper and nod. You began dragging out slowly, before slamming back in.

“Mommy!” Tobio gasped, clutching the bedsheets below him. “Fuuuck, mommy please!” He cried, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

You began a harsh, almost punishing pace, slamming your hips into his.

“Want more mommy! God—fuck—I’ll be so good for you!” Kageyama whined, the uncharacteristic submissiveness spurring you on further, increasing your abusing pace along with his volume.

“I’m gonna fucking ruin you tonight, pretty boy.” You snarled, needing to hear more of his desperate whines and mewls for mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr - https://bokutosbunny.tumblr.com/


	2. Squirting+Pet Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw!!
> 
> warnings: sweet talk, various pet names, squirting, fingering
> 
> a/n: I am writing this so late omg I am so sorry- still I hope u enjoy!! (๑>◡<๑)

* * *

##  _Pet names_

Sugawara is the KING of pet names. He’ll call you **puppy** , **sweetheart** , **sugar** , **princess,** bunny, kitten, good girl, sweet girl

His favorite nickname for you is angel!! 🥺

##  _Sweet Talk_

He says the absolute most sickly sweet things right in your ear, sometimes innocent praise, and others absolutely foul dirty talk hidden behind his sweet voice and pretty face.

##  _Squirting_

If you don’t squirt for him the first time, he’ll just overstim you and make you cum and cum and cum again until you gush all over him!

* * *

“Does that feel good, Angel?” Suga asked sweetly, his soft voice and gentle words heavily contrasting the harsh, unforgiving thrust of his fingers into your wet little cunt, so sensitive from your previous orgasm.

“K-Koushi!” You whined sweetly, squirming as his other hand began to play with your clit.

“Yes, Sweetheart? Does my sweet little girl need something?” He asked innocently, his eyes full of faux concern.

“T-Too much-!” You sobbed, your body betraying you, your back arching and your hips involuntarily rolling for more.

“Aww, but I don’t wanna stop until your cute little cunt gushes for me,” Suga pouted, his fingers picking up a more brutal pace, “You can do that for me right, angel? Squirt all over my fingers that you love so much…” He dipped down to your ear, whispering the words so sweetly it made you gush, your pretty little pussy getting even wetter.

“I can tell your close angel,” Suga whispered with a smirk, “C’mon gimme what I want princess, squirt so nice and pretty for me…”

You cried out in overwhelming pleasure, back arching dramatically as you squirted all over Suga’s fingers, sobbing and whining as he rode out your messy high.

“That’s my pretty puppy.” He cooed into your ear, stroking your hair lovingly as you came down from the intense orgasm.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr - https://bokutosbunny.tumblr.com/


End file.
